A Series of Drabbles
by SStar Luna
Summary: A series of 20 drabbles based on various answers from JK Rowling's informative chat on World Book Day. Also includes a spoiler for the next chapter of TURN BACK TIME! Spoilers inside


Comments: e-mail at sstar_luna@yahoo.co.uk or Review button below.

Rating: PG-13 for sexual innuendo. Mentions a slash pairing.

Spoilers: All books and the World Book Day chat by JK Rowling. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All Harry Potter™ characters and settings are the sole intellectual property of JK Rowling, Warner Bros. and various others who all aren't connected to me in any way. No money is being made with this fanfiction and no copyright infringement is intended.

****

WORLD BOOK DAY CHAT DRABBLES

What are Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's middle names?

"Jane"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But that seems so..."

"So?"

"Muggle"

"My parents are muggles or have you forgotten that little fact?"

"Sorry"

"You can make it up to me"

"How?"

"What's yours?"

"Umm ... I don't have one?"

"That sounded like a question"

"Okay. I _don't _have one"

"Of course you do. Ginny told me"

"What!"

"She told me hers was Molly"

"Well that's true enough"

"And she said that you've all got one"

"Did she now?"

"Yes. So what it is then?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course"

"Bilius"

"..."

"You promised!"

"..."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(Author Note: I'm assuming that the next question had a typo and rather than typing Remus twice, the questioner meant Peter Pettigrew.)

What houses were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Remus Lupin in?

"Hmm. A desire to distance, but also prove yourself to your mother. Loyal, talented. Very difficult..."

'Not Slytherin'

"You sure? Well then ... GRYFFINDOR!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah. A dark creature"

'Is that a problem?'

"Of course not"

'Where would I go?'

"Curious enough for Ravenclaw"

'So I will get sorted'

"Hush boy. Of course, considering the courage you possess - GRYFFINDOR!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Your destiny is already entwined with the others. GRYFFINDOR!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Plenty of courage and a good mind I see. A leader? A lot of talent too."

'Of course I'd be talented!'

"A healthy disregard for rules too. You'd be best suited in GRYFFINDOR!"

~~~~~~~~~~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Will Harry be receiving a second kiss in his last two years at Hogwarts?

"So are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. You?"

"I might"

"Me too"

"Don't you think it's a bit dear though?"

"Maybe, but it's for a good cause"

"What's that?"

"St Mungos"

"Right. Has he agreed?"

"I've no idea, but I hope so"

"Can you imagine?"

"Imagine what?"

"Kissing Harry Potter ... the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Do you think he's a good kisser?"

"I heard Chang was always crying whenever those two were together"

"Perhaps I can teach him a few things"

"Not likely. I am the better kisser after all"

"You wish"

"Care to make a bet?"

"You're on"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

What does the 'J' in Remus J Lupin stand for?

"Come on, you can tell us"

"I'd rather not"

"What if we guess it?"

"You can try"

"Okay. Julian?"

"Peter?"

"Umm. Julius?"

"James?"

"Jacques?"

"No. Sirius again?"

"Justin?"

"No"

"Could it be the best name of all? James?"

"No James, it's not that"

"Stroking your ego there Potter?"

"What? It's a good enough name!"

"It's a normal name for an egotistical bighead!"

"Big words there Evans"

"I'll tell you what. If I can guess Remus' middle name, you lot stop playing pranks for a week"

"Sure. Only the one guess"

"It's all I need. John?"

"..."

"Remus!"

"I win!"

"Evans!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Will Harry and Hermione get together?

"What are you two upto?"

"Nothing Bill. Why would you say that?"

"I know you. What's that?"

"Nothing"

"Try again George"

"You tell him Fred"

"No. You"

"Will one of you?"

"It's a record of the bets"

"Bets on what?"

"Who Harry will date next"

"Does he know?"

"Merlin no!"

"So, what are the odds on Hermione?"

" Only slightly better than Ginny"

"Better not tell her that"

"Yeah, her Bat Bogey hex is one nasty spell"

"Who's got higher odds?"

"Would you believe it..."

"...Snape!"

"..."

"Malfoy"

"Which one?"

"Either"

"…"

"Remus"

"Let me guess, Sirius too?"

"..."

"Merlin!"

"Should we tell him?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Whatever happened to Sirius' flying motorbike?

"Remus? Do you know where Sirius' flying motorcycle is?"

"Sorry. Tea?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Tonks? Do you know where Sirius' flying motorcycle is?"

"Sorry. Do you like my hair colour?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Moody? Do you know where Sirius' flying motorcycle is?"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor McGonagall? Do you know where Sirius' flying motorcycle is?"

"No. Ginger Snap?"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor Dumbledore? Do you know where Sirius' flying motorcycle is?"

"I'm afraid not. Lemon Drop?"

"Professor Snape? Do you know where Sirius' flying motorcycle is?"

"Detention!"

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hagrid? Do you know where Sirius' flying motorcycle is?"

"Oops"

"Oops?"

"Ah think I forgot it when I got ya from those Dursleys"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Is Harry related to Godric Gryffindor?

"Have you brewed it correctly?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is it silvery?"

"Hermione!"

"It's important!"

"I don't see why"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Well ... yes"

"So?"

"It's just that ... I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Nothing's ever normal with me"

"Harry"

"At least Snape can't fail me on this one. It's perfect ... unlike Malfoy's"

"Hmmm?"

"Malfoy's potion is pink"

"..."

"10 points from Gryffindor"

"Greasy git!"

"Harry!"

"Look I'm going to add the potion to the parchment now"

"..."

"..."

"Merlin!"

"..."

"What's the matter? Potter?"

"..."

"15 points from Gryffindor"

"..."

"Merlin! Gryffindor. Ancestor? Potter?"

"..."

"..."

"Hermione? Did Snape just faint?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Okay"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Is Hermione an only child?

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Guess"

"Twins?"

"Yup"

"What's happened now?"

"They stuck my bed to the ceiling!"

"..."

"Shuddup. I wish I was an only child like you"

"Not really. I had to grow up with Dudley"

"Ouch"

"Sounds accurate"

"It's terrible how you always go back to those terrible muggles!"

"It's a lot better now Hermione. I can always outrun Dudders"

"What about you Hermione? What's it like to be an only child"

"..."

"Hermione?"

"I've got a younger sister"

"What?"

"Is she also a bookworm?"

"Ron!"

"What? Hogwarts can't cope with two Hermiones"

"..."

"Ow!"

"So why haven't you mentioned her before?"

"..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

What is the extent of Hagrid's magical powers?

"Did you do that?"

"Ah don' know"

"Well it definitely wasn't me"

"But..."

"And you are holding your umbrella"

"But..."

"And he was being annoying"

"Aye, but he's always like that. He's a nasty piece o'work"

"Hagrid!"

"..."

"Hey mate"

"Ron! Hermione!"

"Harry. Is that who I think it is"

"Yup"

"..."

"Good one Harry"

"Ron! Harry! You know it's against the rules!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Serves him right"

"Ron!"

"What? Like you don't wish you'd done that"

"Who did it?"

"Hagrid"

"Hagrid?"

"Ah didn't mean to"

"But how?"

"Ah've no idea"

"..."

"You got to admit, Malfoy does look better"

"..."

"Ron! Harry!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

If Harry Potter was a girl, do you think his adventures would have been different? 

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"I'm a girl!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a girl. You know, with boobs ... and no ... no..."

"Oh my. You are"

"How?"

"When did it happen?"

"Umm"

"Honestly!"

"Hermione!"

"Yes Ron?"

"HELP!"

"With?"

"I'm ... I ... I've got tits!"

"Ron!"

"Well I do!"

"Harry too apparently"

"Really?"

"Yes! Thank you Hermione for telling everyone"

"It's not like they wouldn't notice anyway"

"..."

"Fine! I'm off to look in the library"

"Ron?"

"Harry?"

"..."

"What?"

"Mine are bigger!"

"..."

"Now that's not ladylike"

"..."

"Or that!"

"Harry?"

"Harriet"

"Huh?"

"Harriet Potter"

"Oh. I'll call myself Ronalda then"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That Draco Malfoy is cute!"

"..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

When you turn into an Animagus, can you choose what animal you become?

"I've done all this work"

"Yes Ernie, I know"

"I've read loads of books. I think I've put in at least two hours each night since I found out"

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, there are so many ones. You could turn into anything"

"..."

"A lion would be great"

"..."

"Or an eagle or a panther. I could even be a magical animagi!"

"I thought only Merlin managed that"

"But it's possible isn't it?"

"Well..."

"MacMillan"

"Yes Professor McGonagall"

"Let's see ... you're a..."

"Yes?"

"A..."

"What?"

"A warthog"

"WHAT!"

"..."

"I can't be!"

"You are"

"..."

"Oh dear"

"Professor?"

"He fainted Miss Granger"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

What did Dudley see when he faced the Dementors in book five?

"Mr and Mrs Dursley. Your son is too fat!"

"Nonsense"

"He can't fit into his school clothes anymore!"

"My Duddikins is just big-boned"

"He's morbidly obese"

"What are you saying woman?"

"If he doesn't go on a diet, he'll die before he turns thirty!"

"..."

"There is NOTHING wrong with my son!"

"If you insist on that, I'll have to resort to the back-up plan"

"What's that?"

"Enrol him into St Brutus'"

"WHAT!"

"Mr Dursley! Calm yourself"

"No ...no"

"I must insist. They have a fat farm programme there"

"No! We'll put Dudders on a diet!"

"Mom! Dad! No!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Will Draco and Hermione end up together in book six/seven?

"You've got the hots for Granger!"

"_Pardon?_"

"Granger"

"That Mudblood?"

"You fancy her"

"No I don't"

"What? You don't want to date her?"

"No!"

"Not even to annoy Potter and Weasley?"

"A filthy Mudblood? Hell NO!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"She has those horrible buck teeth"

"Had them fixed"

"..."

"Anything else?

"Her hair? I doubt anything could tame it"

"Fourth year Tri-Wizard's Ball"

"..."

"You were staring at her then"

"Grrr. My Father would kill her"

"..."

"And me"

"So you don't fancy Granger"

"No"

"What about Emma Watson?"

"Emma?"

"You know the actress who plays her?"

"Oh"

"Yes"

"Now she's cute!"

  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I don't know how to ask you this"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well you could start by speaking"

"Oh. Yes"

"Well"

"DoyoufancyMalfoy?"

"Again but slower"

"Do you fancy Malfoy?"

"No! Why did you think that?"

"You keep on staring at him"

"He's a pig-headed, snobby snot!"

"I know!"

"And I'm a muggle-born"

"I know"

"So again, why?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Well he had those blue-grey eyes"

"..."

"And that white blonde hair is very nice"

"So you do fancy him!"

"No! It's Malfoy!"

"Then what?"

"ImightthinkTomFeltoniscutethough"

"..."

"Stop smirking!"

"So you do want to date Malfoy!"

"No!"

"..."

"Yes"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**What form will Professor Snape's Patronus take?**

'_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -_'

"..."

"Help"

"'Ron? Is that you?"

"Harry"

"Damn! _Dementors!_"

"Harry! They're everywhere!"

"Calm down Hermione. I've taught you the spell. Remember?"

"Yes. Oh Ron!"

"Damn. On three Hermione!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" 

"Expecto Patronum!"

"..."

"..."

"Ron?"

"..."

"Ron!"

"Ugh"

"Thank Merlin. Are you okay?"

"_Bloody Hell!_"

"We need to get him some chocolate Hermione"

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"..."

"Harry?"

"Hermione! Look we have to get Ron to Pomfrey"

"Did you send two Patroni?"

"No. Why?"

"Look"

"..."

"Harry?"

"_Bloody Hell_**!**"

"My otter and two stags!"

"I _can_ see!"

"..."

"..."

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! Hogwarts now!"

"Professor Snape!"

"Not a _word_ Potter!"

  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**Who are the two "unknown Gryffindor girls" in Harry's year?**

"Ron! The strangest thing just happened"

"What mate?"

"These two girls started to talk to me"

"Did you get a date?"

"No! I've never seen them before but they're too old for first years"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Who are they?"

"Them"

"..."

"Do you recognise them?"

"No"

"Recognise who?"

"Hermione! Do you know those two girls down the table?"

"Hmm. Not really but I think I've seen them in the Tower"

"What year are they in?"

"Ours I think"

"So you share a dorm with them?"

"Must do"

"But you don't know them"

"No Harry I don't"

"You mean, we've done five years and we don't know two of our classmates?"

"..."

"..."

"_Oops?_"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

What will job will Ron have when he leaves school?

"Ron. What are you going to do after NEWTs"

"I'm going to become an actor"

"Do wizards have actors?"

"No"

"..."

"Oh! This muggle asked me. He said he was a talent scout"

"Right"

"Don't look like that Harry!"

"Okay. So what are you going for?"

"There's a part for someone called Robin"

"Uh huh"

"And another part is for some short guy called Sam"

"Isn't that a problem?"

"Glamours and spells"

"Oh yeah"

"Then there's this great sounding role"

"Go on"

"He's tall, red-haired..."

"Sounds perfect"

"And the best friend of the dark-haired saviour of the world"

"..."

"What?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Is Remus a pureblood?

"My Lord. You wished to s-see me"

"Pettigrew. I hear that you're close to the Potters"

"Y-Yes my Lord"

"Who else?"

"My Lord?"

"Imbecile. Who else are they connected to?"

"Si-Sirius Black My Lord"

"Bella's cousin?"

"Yes"

"The blood-traitor?"

"..."

"He shall learn"

"Yes my Lord"

"Who else?"

"Re-Remus Lupin my Lord"

"The werewolf?"

"My Lord?"

"Another of my faithful servants informed me"

"Yes My Lord"

"He shall be a nice addition"

"My Lord?"

"What?"

"Lu-Lupin is a..."

"..."

"..."

"_Crucio_"

"..."

"That shall teach you to hide information"

"My Lord. H-He is a ha-half-blood"

"Out of my sight!"

"Y-Yes My Lo-Lord!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Is there a link between Snape and vampires?

"Have you done it?"

"Yes"

"Look"

"What?"

"What is he drinking?"

"It's really red isn't it"

"You don't think it's..."

"..."

"..."

"Blood?"

"Well wait until he gets to the meal"

"..."

"He's eating it!"

"I know!"

"Did you make sure?"

"Yes! It's definitely extra-garlicky chicken!"

"But I was so sure!"

"Me too"

"Now what?"

"Now what _what_?"

"Hermione!"

"Yes Ron?"

"You scared me!"

"What are you upto?"

"Checking whether Snape's a vampire"

"Honestly!"

"What?"

"Of course he's not!"

"How do you know"

"He's been out in the sunlight"

"Oh"

"And he has a reflection"

"How do you know?"

"..."

"Hermione?"

"..."

"Oh!"

"..."

"Hermione!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Will Winky ever recover from her butterbeer addiction?

"Sirius?"

"Mmm"

"Do that again"

"..."

*Hiccup*

"Harry?"

"Don't stop!"

"Okay"

"..."

"..."

*Hiccup*

"What the hell?"

"Grrr"

"..."

"..."

"Okay. I get the message"

"Just like that!"

"..."

"A bit lower!"

"..."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. Kiss it better?"

"Better"

*Hiccup*

"Harry!"

"Sirius!"

"No! Harry?"

"What?"

"You hear that?"

"You want me to listen while you're doing that?"

"Yes!"

"Sirius! Snape could here and I wouldn't notice"

"Ewww!"

"Sorry!"

"..."

"..."

"Better?"

"Much"

"..."

*Hiccup*

"I heard that!"

"Thank Merlin!"

"What is it?"

"Hiccups"

"Who?"

"No idea"

"Let me look"

"..."

"WINKY?"

"What the hell?"

"Winky is sorry but Sirs are very hot. Winky is a bad elf!"

"..."

"Apparently Winky is drunk too"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As I promised, having hit the 275 review mark on FFnet (and now passed it!) I'm posting a small except of the next chapter of _Turn Back Time_** It's just under 300 words long, but I've picked a section that won't give away who Harry has gone to talk to. Only one person has correctly guessed who Harry has gone to see, but you're welcome to try! Be warned ... this will likely be edited once more before the final posting.**

********** 

Harry let out a sigh. The previous years' events had brought home to him that he had to fundamentally change the way in which he approached situations and how he reacted. He was impulsive and his temper was so great at times that it clouded his judgement. Not only that, Harry had also realised that he lacked the ability to foresee the consequences of his actions, whatever they may be. It had not been easy for Harry to admit it to himself, in fact it had caused several arguments, but eventually Remus had been able to make him see sense. To further emphasise the impact of the recent revelations, Harry had no idea how James would react. Nor could he predict the reaction of the teenage Remus and Sirius. While they held several characteristics that Harry could identify with their older selves, they also held an air of youthfulness and impulsiveness that had been lost in the intervening years.

Harry swallowed several times in an attempt to relax his suddenly tight throat. "I was hoping that you could help me understand what they might be thinking right now" Harry finally said. "They're sitting somewhere doing and thinking Merlin knows what! What if they don't believe me? They might think that it's some big joke ... or what if when I go back, they start asking me a whole lot of questions? Questions that I can't answer" Harry continued. 

In the back of his mind, Harry realised that he was beginning to panic and thus starting to ramble. "If I don't answer their questions, will they be angry? I trust them not to tell anyone about me, but what do I do if someone else finds out? Have I done the right thing by telling them? More importantly, have I changed the future by telling James that I'm his son from the future. Will he believe me and can James continue to treat me as he did before? Before he knew who I really was. Can Sirius or Remus?"

********** 

I'm currently trying to write the rest of Chapter 10, but it's slow going. I'm trying to keep true to the character's reactions and it's more a continuation of the previous chapter, so it's quite important they say the right things. Honestly, it's not doing what I want it to do, and between RL, I'm having a small spot of trouble finding a decent amount of time to sit down and write. However I won't post it until I'm happy with what the characters and their emotions in this one scene. Once that's done, the rest should just flow together (I hope)

__

I apologise in advance for any mistakes, spelling, grammatical or otherwise. It is all my fault since this is unbeta'd. Please review and send any helpful comments, all will be appreciated. Any flames, however, will be, in all honesty, disregarded. Thank you for reading!

****

SStar


End file.
